Rosie
by Aramantha
Summary: Jess has a little secret, what happens when Becker finds out her little secret? Will it push them together or further apart?
1. Rosie

Chapter 1 - Rosie

I could feel my bed moving so I opened my eyes and seen auburn hair bouncing up and down and then I knew that it was Rosie, I grabbed her round the waist and pulled her down so she was laying next to me and her laughter filled the room "Mummy you have to get up! C'mon... I'm going to be late to see dad!" she jumped off the bed and ran out of the room.

Did I really sleep through my alarm, I turned to look at my clock on the bedside table that read _6:31am_. Why was she always up so early? I groaned and threw the covers off me and felt the coldness of the room land on my body.

I went into Rosie's room and seen that she had fallen asleep again, I smiled turning off her light that she managed to turn on and closed the door then stalked off to the kitchen to make some coffee.

If there was one person I didn't want her to see, it's her dad. He is a horrible man and I nearlly lost Rosie because of him and all of the horrible, cruel things that he did to me when I was pregnant... if my mum hadn't found me at the bottom of the stairs when she did then I doubt that we would have Rosie here with us now.

Rosie was always so excited to go and see her dad, she loved him and I didn't wanna be the one to tell her that she can't see him and then tell her why because I think that it's really important for a child to have both parents present in their lives.

About three hours later I had managed to clean the apartment, put two loads of washing in, do the washing up and put the newly clean clothes away just in time for Rosie to come bouncing out of her room and into the living room putting cartoons on, well her favourite cartoon _Spongebob Square Pants._

My phone ringing from my bedroom brought me away from my throughts "Hello?" I said answering the phone, without checking the caller ID

"Hey Jess" it was Darren... sadly.

"What?" it was rude but he deserved it.

"Look I can't have Rosie today, something really important came up" important my ass.

"Oh would this really important thing be called Tanya?" of course it was, since she became his girlfriend Rosie has been pushed out.

"Look Jess I'm sorry. Tell Rosie that I'll call her later" I could tell he was ready to hang up.

"I have work Darren, I couldn't go in last weekend because you bailed or Friday two weeks ago because you bailed again. You can't keep doing this to her... it's not fair" people were starting to notice my days off. Becker thinks I need to go to the hospital and get checked out. "If you don't pick her up today then don't bother picking her up ever"

"Sorry Jess" he said and hung up.

How dare he do this to her? She loves him so much and all he does is let her down, I can't keep lying to her for him... telling her that he has a job or he's not feeling well.

Then the phone rang again and I didn't want to answer it but it might be the ARC and important. "Hello?"

"Hi Jess it's Becker. Look we have three anomalies open and several creature incursions... we really need you down here"

Of course they need me at a time like this but what am I going to do with Rosie? Her babysitter is on holiday, we only moved in two weeks ago and don't know any of the neigbours well enough "Becker I..."

He cut me off mid sentance "Jess we really need you here, Connor is on ADD and we need him in the field"

Damn it! "OK give me twenty minutes" we hung up.

I was going to have to bring Rosie in to work and I would've related my problem to Becker but you see... the thing is, he doesn't know I have a daughter.

When I fell pregnant with Rosie four years ago I was only sixteen and I thought Darren was the love of my life so I kept the baby, the original plan was to have an abortion but then after Rosie turned two he stopped seeing her and having contact with her and then six months ago we went to court over custody and the courts said that he could have access to her on the weekend.

Going into the living room I seen how happy she was and now I had to make her sad "Sweetie" I said as I sat down next to her and turned the TV off "You can't see daddy today, he said that he has something really important to do and mummy really needs to go to work so your going to come with me but your going to have to be on your best behaviour for me"

She looked really sad and nodded, then made her way to her room to get dressed so I went with her to make sure she put on proper clothes and not her princess dress up clothes.

I parked my car and I held Rosie's hand as we made our way across the car park when I heard a screeching sound and knew from experiance that it was a creature call, I got out my phone and phones the person I trusted to save me and my daughter. Becker.

"Jess I'm a little busy right now" he said and I could hear the team in he back round and Matt barking orders to people.

"Becker I'm in the car park of the ARC and there's a creature here" I made my way towards my car then I put Rosie in her car seat and buckled her up "I don't know where or what it is but I can hear it"

There was a loud bang behind me so I slowly turned around and seen a bird like creature standing on two legs then I recognised it. It was Terror bird "Becker it's a terror bird and it's staring at me" I said quietly.

"OK, I'm five minutes away" he said and hung up.

I looked back at Rosie and seen her crying and the terror bird looking at her. I started running in the opposite direction of the car so the terror bird would chase me and leave Rosie alone, I turned around and seen that it was running after me... Becker better hurry up.

I hid under a car and took my heels off, they were the only weapon I had and I was willing to use them, I seen it's legs walk past the car and then carry on walking. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and got out from under the car, looking for it and when I seen it wasn't there I moved from under the car.

When I started moving towards the car is when I heard it again, then I felt something hard hit my head, black started cloud my vision and then I couldn't see or hear anything.

I could hear people all around me and when I flickered my eyes open I seen white, white walls, white ceiling... just white. Maybe I had died and gone to heaven, no... what about Rosie? I can't leave her, especially not in Darren's care. Would Becker find her or would the terror bird find her first.

"Jess" I recognised that voice, it was Becker's. His voice came from the right so I turned m head to the right and seen him sitting there looking at me.

"Mummy!"

**I just cannot stop writing stories for Becker and Jess!**


	2. The Truth Always Comes Out

Chapter 2 - The Truth Always Comes Out

She jumped off Emily's lap and came running towards me trying to hug me but not being able to reach, Becker lifted her up onto the bed and I smiled in thanks to him which he didn't return and I suppose I'm not suprised.

Before long Rosie had fallen asleep next to me but I could tell she was uncomfortable so I asked Emily to take her because before she fell asleep all she could talk about was how wounderful and pretty Emily was so I thought she might be comfortable with her.

Nobody was talking and it was obviously because they didn't know what to say to me and I hated silence "Yes she's my child and yes I brought her to work but I had no choice" I stated.

"You had no choice?" Becker was mad, I could tell and Becker kind of scares me when he's mad because he turns into a real solider and not Becker... the Becker I like "Jess she could've been killed. I only knew she was there because she was banging on the car window. I wouldn't of known to look for your child... no one would of, I could've been picking up two dead bodies today"

He had no idea of the position I was in so how dare he comment on my parenting skills "Do you know how it feels to have a child at the age of sixteen and then have her father speak to her when it suits him? Do you know how it feels to have your family abandon you? I have been looking after her on my own for four years... all by myself. There was nobody to look after her and you needed me in so badly and you wouldn't give me a chance to explain to you that I couldn't come in because I had a child to look after. You think you know Becker but you don't... you don't know anything"

We were silent for a few seconds then he spoke "You should've kept your legs closed then" he hissed at me.

"That was uncalled for" Matt said "You don't speak to other members of staff like that. Do you understand me?" Becker was silent "Do you understand me?" Matt asked again but this time it was slower and he used more of a threatning tone.

Becker nodded once and looked town towards the floor "Becker get out" I said and he left without a single word.

I thought he was one of my best friends, the guy I could trust my life with. I have always been a good judge of character "He didn't mean it" Emily said softly from the corner with Rosie still asleep in her arms.

"Yes he did" I said and tured my back to them and pretended to fall asleep. I didn't want them to see what Becker did to me, the tears started falling down my cheeks and they wouldn't stop and I wanted them to because I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of seeing me like this.

I heard Matt whisper to Emily that there was a two seater sofa in his office and that Rosie might be more comfortable sleeping there so they left and I was all on my own.

A few minutes later the door opened "Jess don't pretend to be asleep" I heard Abby's voice say so I turned around and faced her and Connor "Matt and Emily filled us in"

"Do you hate me to then?" I asked her.

She shook her head "No, we don't hate you, Matt and Emily don't hate you and Becker certinaly doesn't hate you"

Yeah right. "Yes he does and I don't blame him... you know we actually went on a date a few weeks ago and he kissed me"

They both seemed in shook "Why didn't you tell us?" Connor asked and he seemed quite hurt at the fact neither of us told him.

"Well he's been acting strange with me since then and now he has a reason to never speak to me unless it's work related" he could find someone who will treat him right and not lie to him.

The doctor said I could go home and I had to stay at home and relax for a two days and not stress myself out for a a week or so. When you have a four year old child and an ex boyfriend like Darren then it's hard to not get stressed.

Matt said that I was in no fit state to drive so he drove me and Rosie home and he walked up to the door with us, when we got to the door I seen Darren at the door "So this is where you been all day with MY CHILD" when he said _my child_ he looked towards Matt accusingly.

"Don't look at me like that" Matt warned, I opened the door and told Rosie to go inside and then closed it behind me "You don't wanna get on the wrong side of me, you don't who I am and what I'm capable of and for your information I have my own girlfriend and Jess is a friend I'm looking out for" he and stepped towards Darren.

Darren stepped closer to Matt and they were about the same height "Listen, you stay away from Jess and my daughter... do you understand?"

"Don't start acting the concerned father now Darren. You said you didn't wanna see Rosie today because you were with your girlfriend and once again I had lie for you... not any more, do You understand? You can take me the highest court but trust me, you won't ever see her again" suddenly there was a sting on my face and I relaised that he had slapped me.

I went to slap him back but Matt had beat me to it, he had Darren up against the wall and punched him in the stomach and then again round the face, then he put his hand around Darren's neck "Get out of here and don't come back or you got more then just me to worry about sunshine"

**Let me know what you think! Much Love Aramantha xoxoxo**


	3. Apologies

Chapter 3 - Apologies

I had to take Rosie to work with me again today and when I pulled up into the car park I seen Becker getting out of his truck, he looked over at us and carried on walking.

When I got to the hub Abby came and took Rosie away to the menagerie to introduce her to Rex and the other creatures and Becker approached handing me a a stack of paper "You need to sign these" he stated and was about to walk away.

"Do you hate me?" I asked him, he stopped in his tracks and turned around then walked towards me and stood infront to me "I understand if you do and I'm sorry that I didn't tell you when we went on that date but I was scared that you would act... well, like this" I was bambling so I stopped talking.

He shook his head "I don't hate you, I'm mad that you didn't trust me enough to tell me and I'm sorry about what I said yesterday it was out of order and I shouldn't of said it" he said and placed a bar of chocolate next to my keyboard.

I picked it up an smiled "Gonna take more then a bar of chocolate" I said with a smirk.

"How did I know you were going to say that?" he asked, returning the smirk and handed me another bar of chocolate "And how about another date?" he questioned.

I shrugged "Depends were your taking me and if your paying"

He sighed "How about I'll take you to the cinema and dinner... I'll pay AND I'll pay Abby and Connor to babysit Rosie for you"

"How can a woman say no to that?" I questioned, he leaned down and kissed my cheek.

At the end of the boring day at work I quickly went back to the apartment where Connor and Abby were already waiting to look after Rosie, I quickly changed my clothes and re did my hair and put some more make up on and just in time because the door knocked.

I went to the door and seen Becker standing on the other side "Hi" Rosie came running to the door and smiled at Becker. "I'll see you later sweetie" I said and placed a kiss ontop of her head "Connor, don't let her watch Jurassic Park" I called into the apartment and heard him groan in responce.

Me and Becker arrived at the movies and he brought the tickets and then the goodies, wen ended up getting a large bag of sweet popcorn to share and a large lemonade to share, we made our way to the screen and got seats at the back of the screen.

We decided... well Becker decided to choose a horror movie so for most of it I held onto Becker's arm and tried to hide my eyes in his shoulder, bless him he did say we could leave if I didn't like it but I would of felt bad so I said we'd stay.

After the movie finished we went to the local Nando's and ordered food and true to his word, Becker paid even though I felt a little bad about it and I did try to give him so money but he wouldn't accept it.

We pulled up in my apartment block car park and like a gentlemen he walked me to the door and we stood outside "Well, how about I kick Connor and Abby out and you come in for a cup of coffee" I asked and he nodded.

I opened the door and we went into the living room "Connor, Abby thank you for babysitting I really appreciate it" I said.

Abby gave me a knowing smile and dragged Connor towards the door "Yeah, well we better be going" she said and they left.

Rosie came running to us when we were in the living room and sat between us on the sofa "Mummy, daddy rang... he said he's going to take me away on holiday tomorrow" Rosie said excitedly.

"What? Did Connor or Abby answer the phone?" I asked her.

She shook her head "Abby was on the toilet and Connor was making a drink so I spoke to him" she told me.

I told her to get ready for bed and to get in bed and I'll tuck her in, when she was out of ear shot I explained to Becker the situation with him and he said he'd sort it, that I didn't have to worry about him, I went and tucked Rosie into bed and when I came back Becker filled me in on the plan he came up with.

"I'm going to stay here and the second he shows up at the door I'll make sure he doesn't take Rosie anywhere... I promise. I'll quickly nip home and get some stuff and I'll sleep on your sofa if you don't mind" he said.

I laughed "I have a bed Becker, you could share it with me tonight if you wanted" I suggested and he smirked.

I awoke to the sounds of shouting the next morning so I checked on Rosie and made sure she was asleep, thank God, and went to see what was going on. Standing in the living room was Becker blocking Darren's entry to the hallway towards Rosie's room "She's my daughter" Darren hissed at Becker and tried to push past him but Becker pushed him firther back. "Jess. I just wanted to ask you if I could take her out for the day"

"No you can't and don't lie. You came to take Rosie on _holiday _she told me yesterday when you called" I informed him and stood behind Becker so that Darren couldn't hit me again "Leave" I said to him, suprised at how strong my voice was.

Darren shook his head and punched Becker in the stomach "Daddy stop!" I heard a little voice scream behind me, Becker got up off the floor and I took Rosie back to her room and told her to stay there until I told her to and went back to the living room where Becker had Darren on the floor "I'll kill you Jess" Darren shouted at me "I hate you and your _daughter_. I will kill you both!" he shouted again.

Becker managed to throw him out and when he did I fell into his arms and cried, to send me death threats was one thing but to send my baby a death threat was something else and I wasn't going to let him get near her, he will never see her again.

Becker put his arms round me and I cuddled into him "Trust me... he won't, I'll make sure of it" he whispered in my ear breathing heavily and a few seconds later I heard Rosie walking towards us, then she sat in Becker's lap and cuddled him.

"I don't like my daddy. He's mean, your not mean... your very nice" she said and cuddled him tighter.

**Well well well... what do you think? Review, you know I love it when you do that ;)**


	4. Daddy Becker

Chapter 4 - Daddy

Becker had pratically moved in since the 'Darren Situation', as we nick named it, happened and the apartment was most happiest when me, Becker and Rosie were cuddling on the sofa (Rosie sitting between us obviously) watching one of Rosie's Disney DVD's, usually Beauty and the Beast, that was her favourite and Becker had brought her it a few weeks ago.

And like most nights, me, Becker and Rosie were watching Beauty and the beast when the door banging made us stop watching. I instanty grabbed Rosie and took her to her bedroom and told her to stay there and then I went to the door where Darren was standing with three of his friends that I instantly recognised as David, Stephen and Mike.

I grabbed my phone and text Connor and Matt to come and give me and Becker a hand because I knew Darren wasn't just going to walk away like he did last time, when I finished my texts I went to the front door, they were arguing but no punches had been thrown... yet.

It didn't stay that way long though, Darren punched Becker which made him stumble so he took that as a chance and pushed him out of the way then his friends grabbed him and started beating him up. They took it in turns to hold him down and beat him.

I wanted nothing more then to help him bt Darren was making his way to Rosie's room so I ran infront of him and blocked him "Move" he said threatingly and I shook my head, he reached into his pocket and pulled out a knife "I'm asking you one more time... move" he said in the same tone.

For the second time I shook my head "No Darren. You lost all rights to her when you pushed me down the stairs when I was pregnant, when you beat me when I was pregnant, when you keep turning her down and leaving her for Tanya. Your a father when it suits you... not any more. Leave and leave now" I said.

Darren laughed at me then I felt this pain in my stomach, it was a pain so unbearable that I wanted to die but I wouldn't let him take my little girl, I managed to stumble to her room where she was crying "Where's daddy?" she asked.

"I'm your daddy sweerheart, remember?" he asked her all sweetly and nice.

She shook her head "My better daddy... Becker" she said and tried to run out the door but he grabbed her and I tried to fight back but he pushed me to the floor, my vision started going darker and darker until it was black.

When I awoke I knew instantly I was in the hospital or the ARC medical bay, they both look and smell the same. I turned to my right and seen Emily sitting beside my bed smiling at me, her face red from crying "Oh thank God Jess" she said and went to give me a hug but then decided against it.

"Where's everyone else? Is Becker OK? What about Rosie?" I asked her, rushing it all out so it didn't make much sence but thankfully Emily understood all of my questions and worries.

She held my hand "Becker, Matt, Connor, Abby and Lester are out looking for Rosie right now. Becker said you'd be angry with him if he was here and not looking for her. They are also using the tracking stuff that you use on the ADD and Becker even got his soliders looking for her. Becker had quite a beating off them people but he's OK... so he says. I'll ring him and let him know your awake" she said and left the room.

What did I do to deserve such an amazing, perfect and loving man like Becker in my life? He has just been beaten up, it's three o'clock in the morning and he's out looking for my... our... little girl with everyone he can think of.

The next time I see him I am going to tell him what Rosie called him infront of Darren, he'll love it. He told me that he couldn't wait to be a dad and when I told him that Rosie loves him like a dad he said he loved Rosie like his own daughter but was scared I didn't want him to be like that with Rosie.

Above all I just wanted my little girl back with me in my arms or anyone's arms apart from Darren's and her other kidnappers. I'd be happy if she was in Connor's arms, I just wanted her back.

My phone rang and I instantly answered it "Becker" I said as I answered.

"Jess" he let out a breath of relief "Thank God your awake. I'm looking for Rosie, I'll bring her home I promise. I promise you I will bring her home" he said, I could hear how upset he was by his voice.

"Becker I know you will. I love you so much, I want all of you home safe and sound" I said and I could feel the tears coming on.

"Abby is up for some serious ass kicking" he stated, obviously trying to lighten the mood between us. "Jess I want to stay and talk to you forever but I'm going to find Rosie... I love you"

"I love you too, and I wouldn't be mad at you if you had stayed here whilst the others looked" I needed him to know that, then with one last 'goodbye, I love you' from each of us we hung up and not long after Emily walked in.

A few hours later the door opened and Becker walked in, I gasped when I seen what he had actually gone through. His lip was cut and had blood stains on it, his eye turning black and blood stains coming from his nose and head. His shirt was slightly ripped and the bruises were visible. "Let me see all of it" I said, he nodded and lifted his shirt off and I could hear by the noises he made that it hurt.

I got a good look then, his whole body was covered in cuts, bruises and blood stains. He came and sat in the chair Emily had left only moments ago and again it hurt him "I would still be looking for her but Lester ordered me home" he stated.

I smiled at him "So you came here" he shrugged a little and hed my hand and it was then that I seen his knuckles cut and bruised from fighting back "Thank you. I couldn't ask for a better man to be in mine and Rosie's life"

My mind suddenly went back to what Rosie said "Guess what Rosie said to Darren in her room" he shrugged and urged me to continue "She asked where her daddy was, Darren said that he was her daddy but she didn't like that. She asked him where her nice daddy Becker was? She was worried about you and tried to run to find you"

He laughed a little "Only because she wants another Disney DVD" he joked. I grabbed my bag and took the little picture I had of Rosie in my purse and started to cry "I'll get her back Jess... if it's the last thing I do"

**Review you amazing people! :) xxxxxxx**

**I have written a similar story to this but it's Becker's child and a few things are different, should I upload or not? xxxxx**


	5. Back In My Arms

**Chapter 5 - Back In My Arms**

Three whole days it's been since Rosie had been taken and Lester had everybody he could think of looking for her and I only seen Becker when Lester sent him home, otherwise he'd be out 24/7 looking for her.

Everyone was out there looking for her and I was laying in a hospital bed when I was perfectly capable of looking for her, instead I told them places he liked, he used to go to, places of importance, friends houses, family's houses. A team even went down to Brighton because that's were his dad lives and they ripped his dad's place apart and found nothing.

They had tracked his phone to a dust bin truck where he had got rid of it, his car was found burnt out and his oyster card hadn't been used in six days and as the seconds, minutes, hours and days went on I got more and more worried about Rosie and what he might do to her... he did threaten to kill her.

I just wanted her back in my arms. Was that so much to ask? To see my little girl again and to have her back safe and sound? I'm her mother, I should've done more to protect her and look after her, I shouldn't of let her see Darren in the first place because I knew deep down that something bad would happen or he would do something stupid and once again I was right. I loved being right most of the time but at times like these I wish I was wrong.

The door opening brought me away from my thoughts, I looked towards the door and seen Becker walking in looking tired. He sat down on the chair next to my bed and yawned "Go home and get some rest. Your no good like this, you can barely stay awake" I said to him.

He shook his head "I just need some coffee" he answered and kissed the top of my head "I seen the doctor on the way in, he said you can go home tomorrow morning but you have to rest and make no sudden movements" thank God!

"Becker please go and get some rest... for me?" I asked and he sighed and from that sigh I knew I had won the argument, he just nodded then got up kissed me on the lips and then left telling me he loved me.

Abby came in with Connor three hours later smiling "What?" I asked "Did you find her?" I asked, I got all excited and started crying, Abby nodded and Emily came in then Matt and Matt was holding her. He handed her to me in my bed and I held on to her as close as possible and I hurt but I didn't care.

"Are you OK sweetie?" I asked her, my top became wet from her tears.

"Mummy I don't like daddy no more, I don't want him to be my daddy any more" she said

"You won't see him ever again... I promise"

I sent everyone off to go and tell Becker but I asked Matt to stay so I could thank him properly, Abby had told me that Matt beat Darren up and took on all of Darren's friends to get her back for me and Abby had also told me how Rosie didn't want anybody else to hold her apart from Matt until she saw me and Becker.

Becker came running in with everyone else and he picked up Rosie off the bed, cuddling her "You OK? Did he hurt you?" Becker asked her.

"No, he told me mummy had gone to heaven like my old cat Tiddles and he told me you did too" she explianed to him and put her little arms around his neck "Will you be my daddy?" she asked him.

He nodded "I'll be your daddy if you want me too" he said and I could see the tears threatning to fall from hi eyes but he held them in.

The next morning I walked into my apartment with Becker and Rosie behind me, Becker carrying my bag and I went straight to the sofa. Becker sat next to me and Rosie sat on his lap "Mummy can we watch Barbie?" Rosie asked.

I nodded and she jumped off Becker's lap and ran to her room to get her DVD "You feeling OK?" Becker asked me as I cuddled into him and I nodded in responce to his question. "I can get you some pain killers if you need them" he said and went to get up.

"Becker I'm fine... I promise" I whispered "I'm just glad that she's back in my arms and safe" I explained as Rosie cam running back into the room.

**I know it's short, sorry! xxx**


	6. Back To Work

**Chapter 6 - Back To Work**

It was three months later and and I was allowed to go back to work, Rosie goes to nursey now and all the staff know not to let anyone take her home apart from me and Becker, no matter who they say they are. Monday to Friday me and Becker will work whilst Rosie is in nursery, he dropped her off and I would pick her up at half three in the afternoon and then me and Becker have the weekend off to spend time with Rosie.

Becker had officaly moved in now and everything was good between us, he never told me what happened to Darren, of course Matt had told him but he wouldn't tell me because he said he didn't want me to think about it so I knew it was something bad.

There were strong arms around my waist and kisses being placed on my neck "Hello Becker" I giggled as his tightened his arms around me slightly and brought me closer to him. "Lester knows I do seven till three right?" I questioned, worried that Becker forgot to tell him.

He kissed my cheek "Of course he does, you don't have much faith in me do you?" he asked, I turned around and faced him.

"I do, I'm just worried and nervous... you know what I'm like" I said and leaned up on my tip toes and kissed him on the lips for a few seconds. We broke apart when I heard Rosie's bare feet plodding acroos the floor "Have you not brushed your teeth yet? Your going to be late" I informed her.

She gave us the puppy dog face "I can't do it on my own" she moaned, Becker picked her up and walked through to the bathroom and they came out a few minutes later "Thanks daddy" she said happily and ran towards her bedroom, hopefully to get the rest of her school stuff.

Minutes later she grabbed Becker's arm and dragged him towards the door "Come on, we're going late" she said.

He picked her up "We don't have to leave just yet... mummy does though" he put her down and she ran towards me and put her arms up, indidcating she wanted me to pick her up "Mummy's tummy is still sore, she can't pick you up just yet" Becker informed her, she huffed upset.

I carfeully knelt down to her lever and kissed her cheek "You be good at nursery OK?" she nodded "Good, I'll pick you up when you finish. I love you" I kissed her cheek again. After everything that happened with Darren I made it my job to tell her I love her every day just in case something happened, and I prayed to God every night that nothing would hurt her again.

"I love you to mummy" she said to me as I approached Becker and we kissed briefly before I headed out the door.

When I arrived at work there was a big bunch of flowers on my desk and a card leaning on them, I gasped in shock and walked towards them to see who they were from, I opened the card and read the kind words

_Glad your finally back, one can only take so much Connor _

The note wasn't signed but I knew from the words and neat handwritting that the flowers were from Lester. I went to his office and smiled at him "Thank you for the flowers, they are really beautiful" I said and kissed him on the cheek as a thank you.

"Yes yes... get back to work" I saluted him in a joking manor and left his office to go back to the ADD and do what I love to do and what I do best.

A while later I felt big, strong hands on my shoulders and knew by the smell that is was Becker "Did she get to nursey OK?" I asked him and turned around in my chair to face him and he nodded. "Look what Lester got me" I said and pointed to the flowers and handed him the note.

He laughed "Wait till I tell Connor" he said and handed me back the note and them alarms that I had missed came on. "What we got Jess?" he asked "I've been wanting to say that for ages" he whispered to me as I checked the ADD.

The rest of the team arrived seconds later "OK, we got an anomaly at Glenn Managment, the cleaning company factory" I hacked into their CCTV feed and seen three dodo's "Aw look at them" I said as I looked at the screen.

"They are horrible creatures" Connor stated grabbing his black box and ear piece. I had read about what happened with the dodo's, they killed his friend, well a moggoty thing did, but that came from the dodo.

"The co-ordinates are in your phones" I said quietly, Becker kissed my cheek and left with everyone else.

The anomaly was closed and the three dodo's were put back through the anomaly, no human or dodo was hurt or injured and none of them maggot things made an apperence.

When they came back it was time for me to go and collect Rosie from nursery which means that it was Connor's turn on the ADD and his turn to sit out for a while, if I'm honest thought I would like Becker to know how to use the ADD so he could sit out but I know that if he did know how to use it he wouldn't sit out anyway so it was pointless plus he would keep going on about he's in charge of security and blah blah blah...

**I know it's short and a little over due but let me know what you amazing people think by hitting that review button...**

**Much Love Aramantha xoxoxo**


	7. The Stag And The Hen

Chapter 7 - The Stag And The Hen

I had been looking forward to Abby's hen night for so long and was so happy that it was finally here! Everything was going to plan, Lester and his wife were babysitting Rosie. Personally though I think it was so Lester could get out of going to Connor's stag night because let's face it, partying wasn't really his thing.

"You look beautiful" Becker whispered in my ear as I applied my lip gloss in the bedroom mirror "Do you have to go out tonight, I can think of way better things for us to do" he whispered again but this time he kissed my neck a couple of times.

I turned to face him and pushed him slightly back "Becker... It's Abby's hen party of course I have to go. Just think, when I get back all the things we can do... we have a free place tonight and you will be rewarded for waiting... captain" I pecked him on his lips and went into the living room where Abby and Emily were sitting on the sofa with one empty champaigne bottle and half a champaigne bottle.

Becker walked into the living room "Have a nice night ladies" he said and headed for the front door to go and meet Matt and Connor.

Abby got up and ran towards Becker, standing in front of him "If I hear of any stripper business then I will hold you personally responsable... as best man"

He laughed and nodded "Don't worry Abby, me and Matt will look after him" he said with a smirk on his lips and left the apartment.

After we finished the half bottle we got a taxi and headed to a nightclub were we had a little suprise for Abby... well I had a suprise for Abby. Emily was shocked that people did it but I think in the long run she will enjoy it.

We got there and I went to the bar "Excuse me I have a room booked under the name of Parker" the barmaid picked up a piece of paper and looked over it.

She led me and the girls to a private room at the back of the club, it had a sofa at the back of the room with a table infront of it, the barmaid went and ame back a few moments later with a bucket of ice and champaigne and 6 shots (two each) "If you need any more drinks or anything, press this button and someone will come o you. Andrew will be here soon" she said to me and left the room.

I joined the girls on the sofa and smirked at Emily "Jess this is absolutly amazing, thank you!" Abby said to me and she put her left arm around my shoulders and her right arm around Emily's shoulder "I'm getting married in two days" she squeled.

"If you keep drinking the way you are then you'll have a hangover on your honeymoon" I said and giggled when she shrugged and handed us the shot glasses.

"To love" she toasted.

"To love" me and Emily said and we clinced our glasses together before downing the shot.

The door opened and in came Andrew dressed in a police outfit "Miss Abby Maitland?" he asked in a serious tone, Abby nodded and stod us (with mine and Emily's support) he walked closer to her and smirked "I hear your getting married" he ripped his top off and Abby squeled in delight and sat back down.

Andrew made Abby sit in a chair on the other side of the table and he grabbed her hands and made them run over his body, he moved her hands to the waistband of his trousers and made her pull them down his legs.

Abby was blushing and squeling, I turned to Emily and seen the shock on her face that a man was taking his clothes off for money "Oh my God" she turned to me in panic "Please don't tell Matt about this"

I moved closer to her "What do you think him and Becker got a Connor, a female stripper. It's hen and stag night tradition. I can't believe Abby thought I wouldn't get her one" I said and Emily giggled.

"If Matt touches that stripper hell will be to pay" Emily said and I regretted telling her that they had a stripper because she looked worried and concerened.

"He wouldn't do that to you" I whispered to her.

When Andrew finished, he wrapped a towel around his waist and came over to me, I handed him the money I owed "Thanks Jess, maybe see you soon" he said and left.

"How do you know him?" Abby questioned.

"We went to school together, he's a really close friend of mine, he's doing this so he can pay for university" I informed them and we went back to drinking the champigne.

We decided after an hour that we wanted to go and have a dance and mingle with people but as we were walking through the corridoor to lead us back through to the main part of the club I had a little sneak peak in the rooms that we passed and seen Matt so I decided to have a closer look.

Matt and Connor were sitting in there looking worried and angry and there was no sign of Becker so I called the girls back and went in the room "Where's Becker?" I questioned.

Both Connor and Matt looked up at me and the girls in suprise, they were clearly drunk and they hadn't answered my question "Where is he?" I asked with a threatning tone, something was wrong and I knew it just by looking at their faces.

"He must be in the main club" Matt said and I stormed off towards the main part of the club to see what was going on.

**What's going to happen next...**


	8. The Kiss

**Chapter 8 - The Kiss**

I made my way to the main club and looked all around for Becker and even got someone random stranger to call him in the toilets but he just seemed to of dissapeared off the face of the Earth.

After looking around for twenty minutes I seen someone that looked like him but it might not be him, it couldn't be him because there was a woman with him and they were touching and then she kissed him.

I looked closer and seen that it was Becker, his hands were roaming around her body and they were kissing, he was pushing her against the wall. I stormed over to him and pulled her off him "Jess!" I stared at him, the girl he was kissing walked away realising that this was bad terrortory.

I started walking away, I couldn't believe what I had seen. Becker had kissed her and touched her the way he touches me and the way he kisses me.

How dare he humilate me like that, infront of all them people, infront of all my friends. I can't believe that he did that to me, he promised me that he loved me and he promised me that he would behave himself tonight and he promised he would never hurt me and Rosie

I called a taxi and waited outside the club for it "Jess!" I heard Abby's voice call behind me, I turned and looked at her and that's when the tears started to fall down my cheeks. "What happened?" she asked, her and Emily stood around me and put their arms around me.

"He kissed her Abby! He kissed her the way he kisses me and touched her the way he touches me!" I broke down and fell into Abbys arms.

There was a larger hand on my shoulder and I could tell by his smell that it was Becker "Leave me alone" I pushed his hand off my shoulder, I turned to face him and realised that not only were Abby, Emily and Becker there but Matt and Connor as well.

Becker took a step towards me and I slapped him hard around the face "How dare you!" I screamed at him "What am I going to tell Rosie when she asks were you are? Because do you know what? You won't be at _home_ or with me because I'm done. I don't do lies and cheats"

When I got home I slammed the door with a little more force then needed and went into the bedroom to take off this dress and shoes. I changed into some old sweats and an old top and wiped all my make up off and put my hair up in a messy bun.

I went into the kitchen and nearlly died when I seen Becker standing in the kitchen "What are you doing here?" I asked him as he passed me a cup of coffee.

"Jess, I'm sorry. I was drunk and I didn't know what I was doing. I honestly didn't want you to get hurt, that's the last thing I wanted. I'm so sorry Jess I really am" he took a step closer to me but I took a step back.

"No matter how many sorry's you say it's not going to change what you did and what I saw" I took a deep breath "You'll have to say your goodybye's to Rosie tomorrow, you can sleep on the couch tonight" I stated and walked off towards the bedroom when I heard him call my name. "We'll speak in the morning" I said and went to bed.

When I awoke the next morning I turned to look at the clock and seen that it was half 7 and I told Lester I would come and get Rosie at 10 so I had a little while yet till I had to go and get her so until then I would get Becker's stuff together and we would think of something to tell Rosie.

It was her I felt the most sorry for because she had grown extremly attached to him and if I'm honest she spends more time with him then me so I knew that telling her Becker was leaving would break her heart and I didn't want to see her in that sort of pain.

Walking into the living room I seen Becker watching TV and drinking some coffee, me must of heard me because he looked towards me and he gave me a small smile "I have to pick Rosie up from Lester at ten, that gives us time to think of a good reason for your leaving" I said and didn't realise how hoarse my voice was.

He stood up and walked towards me but I walked further away from him and into the kitchen "Jess please just talk to me about last night. I am really sorry, I love you. You know I love you... and Rosie"

"We will talk, about what to tell Rosie. Becker what would of happened if I hadn't seen you last night? How far would it of gone with her? When I seen you two you showed no signs of stopping any time soon" I said and looked at him in anger as I waited for an answer.

He looked down "I wouldn't of slept with her" he whispered. So he wouldn't have sex with her but he would've done anything else.

I picked up an empty mug and threw it at him "I hate you for what you've done to me and Rosie, she calls you daddy, I shouldn't of let her do that"

**Well well well, how is Becker going to talk his way out of this one? Naught boy! Much Love xoxoxo**


	9. Telling Rosie

**Chapter 9 - Telling Rosie**

I picked Rosie up from Lester and we drove towards home, she couldn't stop talking about how much fun she had with Lester and how he let her watch lots of Disney princess movies and even let her wath a DVD when she was going to bed, I was glad that she had fun.

As we walked into the apartment Rosie ran to Becker in the living room "Daddy" she squealed in excitment and he picked her up and hugged her "I missed you" she said and laid her head on his shoulder.

I looked at them and seen a tear fall from his eye, he put her down and kneeled down to her level "You know I love you, don't you?" he asked her and she nodded "I have to go away for a little while because daddy upset mummy, he didn't mean to but he did. I won't be gone forever and I'll still come and see you whenever you want me to" he explained to her.

She shook her tiny little head "No. I don't want you to go" she turned to me "Tell daddy that he doesn't have to go" she pleaded with me.

"Sorry sweetie but he has to" I said. Becker picked up his holdal with his stuff and made way towards the door, Rosie ran to him and latched onto his leg crying.

She was screaming for him not to go "Daddy I'll tidy my room, I'll do my reading" I could see the tears falling from Becker's eyes and I hated this, the situation but it was his fault. He didn't need to kiss that girl but he did and now we all had to suffer the consequences.

Becker picked her up and hugged her "It's not your fault, it's not... it's daddy's. Daddy was stupid and now he has to go" he whispered to her and put her down before closing the door behind him as he left.

A week later, Saturday, there was no one to look after Rosie because it was supposed to be my day off but I've been called in to go over some new security checks on the computer, plus Connor said that it's been acting up lately.

So as I approached the ADD I seen the last person I wanted to see... Becker. "Daddy" Rosie screamed with a smile on her face and ran towards him, it was the first time I've seen her smile since he left "Look what I made for you" she said and pulled out a drawing of her and Becker she did at school.

Since he left she has hated me, she doesn't talk to me unless she has to. She spends most of her time in her room playing with Barbie's or drawing pictures.

I looked at them, he had took the picture in his hands and smiled with joy when he looked at it "This is going on my special wall" he stated.

Rosie has been to see him twice since he left, he's staying at Lester's and in the room he's using he uses a wall for pictures and stuff, the pictures were mainly of him, me and Rosie or him and Rosie or me and him and Rosie's drawings. He called it his special wall because 'it's were the special things go' I remembered him saying to her.

She came running up to me with a smile on her face "Mummy can I go with daddy to tell off his naughty soliders?" she asked in excitment and I knew she'd play up all day if she didn't go so I just simply nodded and she ran towards Becker, grabbed hold of his hand and the two of them went off.

I sat down at the ADD and started doing the normal checks to see if I could figure out the problem and while I was doing that I went onto the CCTV in the armoury and seen Becker talking to three of his men, I then seen Rosie standing next to him pointing her finger at them and shaking her head.

Without anyone looking, I put my headphones in and turned the volume up to hear what was being said.

"Naughty boys don't get presents from father Christmas so your not getting any" Rosie said to them, like it was a fact, and stuck her tongue out at them "I'll get presents because I'm a good girl" she crossed her arms over he chest and I could tell that the soliders and Becker were trying their hardest not to laugh at her.

"Sorry ma'am" one of them said to Rosie, then turned to Becker and look serious "It will never happen again sir" he insisted and after all three men had apologised and Becker sent them back to their duties.

Then he picked Rosie up "You scared them" he said and she giggled and leaned her head on his shoulder "Daddy are you ever coming home? I like your bedtime stories better then mummy's" I turned the volume off and closed the screen that showed them and a single tear fell down my cheek.

There was a hand on my shoulder and when I turned around I seen Matt standing there with a tissue in his other hand, offering it to me. I thanked him, taking the tissue off him and wiping my eyes "She hates me" I said quietly.

Matt pulled up a chair and sat next to me "I doubt she hates you. I think she just misses having Becker there. Have you two come to an agreement about him seeing her?" he asked.

"No, we never really talked about it. She has seen his twice this week already but I'm scared she's going to tell me that she doesn't want to live with me anymore and that she wants to live with him" more tears rolled down my cheeks and I dried them again with the tissue.

He put his arm around my shoulder "Maybe you should let him spend the day with her on a Saturday or something. That way you get a break, Becker gets to see her so everyone is happy" he suggested.

I had thought about something like that but I didn't know how or when to bring it up to Becker so we could discuss it properly.

**Let me know what you think :) xoxoxo**


	10. AN

**OK guys, I have two different chapters for chapter 10 and I don't know which one to use so I've came up with an idea, the first three people to review will get the both chapters and get to choose which one I use**

**review quick! Much Love xoxoxo**


	11. Guess Who's Back

Chapter 10 - Guess Who's Back

"Matt could you take her to get something to eat so I can talk to Becker please?" he nodded and started walking off "Wait a second" I called to him and handed him some money to get her something.

He put the money back in my bag "My treat" he said and walked off.

When I was sure that they had left I went down to the armoury and seen Becker going over mission reports that had been handed in "Hi" I said softly, he looked up at me and gave me a small smile. "Can I talk to you about something?" I asked, he nodded and motioned to take the seat next to him. "Rosie misses you... alot. So I am willing for you to have her for a day and maybe over night so she still gets time with you. If you want to"

He smiled a genuine smile and nodded at me "That would mean so much to me Jess. I miss her... and you, I want my family back and it seems that I'm not going to get that so spending time with her is amazing"

"OK. So I was thinking, maybe on Saturdays you have her for the day and night and then on Sunday afternoon I pick her up so you get Sunday mornings with her too" I suggested.

"Thank you" he said and grabbed my hand "You don't know how much it means to me, you really don't" he whispered and he let go off my hand.

I stood up and started to walk towards the door but turned around "Starting next Saturday" I said, he nodded and I left the armoury and went to the ADD.

The next Saturday I woke Rosie up and told her that she was spending the day with her daddy and staying with him for the night and that I would pick her up tomorrow afternoon, she asked me if this was the last time she was going to see her daddy and I informed her that she would be doing this every Saturday and I had never seen her so happy.

When I got to Becker's temporary home (Lester's flat he uses during the week for work) Rosie ran inside and Becker invited me in and we went and sat on the sofa as Roise un-packed her toys from her bag and all her DVD's that she insisted on taking because _Daddy loves watching Barbie_ she told me.

I made sure Becker knew her routine, on a Saturday night she is allowed to have chicken nuggets and chips (her favourite meal) and was allowed to watch a DVD going to bed. I also made sure he knew her bedtimes and all the basic stuff. "Jess I lived with you remember, I know" I nodded.

"Sorry" I said quietly.

"That's the last thing you should be saying to me" he told me as I stood to leave "I should be telling you that until I run out of breath" he said and I kissed Rosie's cheek, told her I loved her and left.

I stepped onto the dark, quiet street and looked up at Becker's appartment and seen Becker lifting Rosie to the window so that she could wave goodbye, I waved back and got into my car before driving off.

When I got home, I closed the door and seconds later it started to knock. I groaned in annoyance and went to the door and instantly tried to shut it again when I seen Darren on the other side "I heard you and lover boy broke up" he said with a smirk.

I tried to close the door but he put his foot in the way "Where's Rosie?" he asked, pearing into my apartment.

"Leave before I call the police" I threatened and I meant it. If I really had to I would call the police to came and forcably remove him.

His face turned angry "She's not here then. Where is she? Don't tell me she's with _him_" he hissed, refering to Becker.

"She loves him more then she did and would ever love you. He acts like a dad to her, he treats her good and I regret having you as her father, you don't even deserve the title of father. Your a waste of space little man who picks on people smaller then himself because he'll know he'll lose the fight if he doesn't" when I finished my rant, his eyes grew with anger and he pushed the door as hard as he could and I fell to the floor.

He started hitting me and when he stood to kick me, I beat him to it and ran to the kitchen and picked up the first thing I could find to use as a weapon. Darren came into the kitchen and pushed me to the floor forcing me to drop the weapon I had picked up, he started kicking me over and over again and the pain was excrutiating then he stopped and picked me up by my hair "You are never going to see her again" he said and pushed me to the floor.

I heard the front door slam shut and ran to my bedroom and grabbed my mobile phone and dialled Becker's number "Everything's OK Jess" he said and chuckled.

"Becker, Darren was here and I think he might be coming to try and find you... he told me I won't ever see Rosie again, what if he's going to take her again? What is he hurts her? Becker I need you to protect her... please"

"Take a deep breath and calm down, I'm not going to let anything happen to her or you... trust me" he told me. "I've got phone calls to make" he said and then we said goodbye and hung up.

How could he tell me to not panic and to calm down, my crazy ex boyfriend who kidnapped my little girl had come into my home and beat me up then told me I wasn't going to see her again. I had everything to panic about, I know how he gets when he's angry and I know what he's capable of.

An hour later the door knocked and I looked through the hole before opeing it "What are you doing here?" I asked Becker, I looked down at Rosie who was holding his hand and then behind him was two ARC soliders.

"You know what to do" he said to the soliders and came into the apartment with Rosie "I'm moving back home, wheather you like it or not" he stated.

**What will happen next? stay tuned! xx**


	12. There To Protect

**Here we go guys! Enjoy, Review, Suscribe :) xxx**

**Jess **

What does he think he's doing? This is my home he can not come in and out as he pleases and there is no way he is staying here, he can keep his guards here if he really needs to but Rosie doesn't need this unstability in her life she needs someone that is always going to be there and Becker obviously isn't always going to be living here she's just going to get confused.

"I don't know who you think you are but you cannot come in here and just expect to stay, if you want to keep your little soliders here fine but they stay outside but you have to go. Rosie will just get confused if you are coming back and forth all the time" I explained with a strong tone, he was going to listen to me.

He sent Rosie off to her room and turned to talk to me "I am here to make sure that you and Rosie are safe, I am always going to be here for that wheather you want me here or not. My job is to protect the both of you and that's what I'm going to do" his voice firm.

I shook my head "Becker I don't want you here... please go" I was trying to keep calm but he just made me so angry, he had used Darren to get back into my home but it isn't going to work "I don't want you to stay, take Rosie and go. It's your night with her so just take her or you won't be getting her next weekend" this was a low blow but I knew it would make him listen.

"Jess you cannot take my daughter away from me" he said, his voice getting louder.

"I think your forgetting that she isn't you biological daughter and we're not married so I can do what I want with MY daughter" I made my voice louder to match his.

"Well then I'll go and leave her here then as I have no say in anything. She calls me dad, you let her call me dad, I am a way better dad to her then Darren... you always told me you never wanted her to be fatherless well you taking her from me is doing that"

I heard feet patter across the floor and turned around to see Rosie standing there "Please stop fighting. I don't want daddy to go and I don't want to leave you here mummy... please let him stay here" she pleaded.

I didn't want her to hate me again so I sighed "One night" I stated. I turned to Becker "You will be on the sofa" I went to the linen cuboard and got out a quilt and pillow for him and when I went back to the living room I threw them at him and went to the kitchen to get away.

Moments later I felt a hand on my shoulder, I turned and looked at Becker in the eyes and my heart melted. "Thank you for letting me stay, I really appreciate it... I know how much you hate me" he said.

"I don't hate you, I've never hated and never will hate you. Becker I love you so much but I just need time because what you did was a nightmare coming true" I explained. I didn't hate him as much as I wanted to, I loved him and I knew that I always would because they say there is one person out there for everyone and he is my forever.

For the first time since that night I wrapped my arms around his neck and leaned my head in close to my chest. I don't know why I done it but I did and a few seconds later I felt his arms snake around my waist, I hissed in pain and he noticed. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes "Show me" I showed him my back that I knew was covered in bruises "I should have been there to protect you, it's my job to protect you" he said.

There was no way I was going to let him blame himself for this, it wasn't his fault. He didn't tell Darren to come round and beat me up and threaten my daughter he did that all on his own. "Becker it's not your fault" I stated.

**Becker**

What does she mean it isn't my fault! Of course it's my fault because I didn't do my jo once again and once again someone got hurt but this time it was Jess. My Jess. Nobody gets away with hurting her or Rosie and I mean no one, Darren was going to pay for what he did.

"I'm going somewhere... I'll be a few minutes" I whispered to her before kissing her cheek and leaving.

I pulled up in my truck to my destination and seen Darren standing just a few feet away. I put my gloves on and got out of my truck and stood a infront of him "Let's settle this. Just us" I said and he nodded once before making his move.

Of course I bet him to it and knocked him to the floor, once he was on the floor I couldn't control myself r my body actions. When his head lolled to the side and his eyes closed I kept telling myself to stop but I couldn't. My fists kept punching and my feet kept kicking.

After a few minutes I felt someone tug me back and threw my fist in their direction but they blocked it and I turned around to see Matt and Connor standing behind my, Matt with his arm on my shoulder "C'mon, I think he's got the message" he said and pulled me towards my truck.

He sat me down in the passenger seat and jumped in the drivers seat then he ordered Connor to drive back to Jess' in the car they came in and that we would meet them there and that is what he did. "How did you...?"

He cut my question off "Jess had a hunch that you were coming to find Darren so I traced your truck and it led me here" he informed me looking around the empty car park of an office block "She is really worried about you... so's Rosie. She thinks Jess threw you out again"

We went back to Jess' apartment and when I got through Jess came running out to the hallway and looked at me in shock, I looked down and seen I had blood over my top so I took it off before Rosie could see it "What did you do?" she asked with tears brimming her eyes.

"He won't come near you and Rosie again if he knows what's good for him" I stated and Rosie came running out and hugged my legs, I picked her up and she laid her head on my shoulder. "You OK sweetie?" I asked.

I felt her head nod and I walked to the living room and sat on the sofa and it didn't take her long to fall asleep, Jess came and sat on the sofa next to me and hugged me "I miss you" she whispered.

**Will Jess finally forgive Becker? Will they be one big happy family again? Stay tuned to find out!**


	13. This Is The Life

**So so so sorry for the long update but I have been so busy lately, I've got a new job and I'm going to college and I just don't have a lot of spare time :( but don't worry... I will update sooner next time... promise :) xxxx**

**Chapter 12**

**Jess**

The next morning I awoke and went into the living room to see Rosie sitting on the sofa with Becker eating toast and drinking orange juice "Morning" I said as I walked into the kitchen to get my own breakfast. I heard footsteps behind me and turned to see Becker standing in the doorway with two empty plates "Was the sofa OK last night?" I questioned, he gave me a brief nod before moving to the sink and putting the empty plates in the sink.

"I've slept on worst things, I did a tour in Afghanistan remember" he joked, I smiled at him before turning back to the toast I was buttering "Thank you again for letting me stay last night" he kissed me softly on the cheek then went back into the living room.

I finished making my breakfast and went into the living room and seen Becker and Rosie sitting on the sofa watching banana's in pajamas, her new favourite show, she was cuddled up to him and explained who the characters were and he looked really interested. I missed things being like this every morning and I know Rosie and Becker miss it to.

Maybe it's time I forgive Becker for what he did and we move on, it's not like he slept with her or anything and to be honest I don't think he would of slept with her, even it I hadn't interupted them but I don't want him to think he can treat me like that and get away with it.

"Becker can I talk to you for a moment in the kitcehn please?" I asked, he nodded and got off the chair and followed me into the kitchen. I didn't know how to start the conversation so we stood in an awkward silence for a few moments "OK, here's the thing. I miss you and I miss you being here and I would love for us to get back together but I don't want you to think that you can get away with things like that and I don't want to be treated like a doormat. If you want to live the life of a single man and kiss whoever and do whoever then you walk out of that door now but if you want me, you and Rosie to be a family again then you respect me and our relationship"

I took a deep breath when I finished and looked at him, waiting for him to answer me. "I can put my hand on my heart and say that I will never do that to you again... she was a mistake, a stupid drunken mistake and I don't want you to think that your a doormat because your not. You are so perfect and I don't deserve you, you won't regret it Jess... I promise" he said and I nodded to let him know I had forgiven him.

He pulled me into his arms and we hugged eachother tightly and we stood there holding on to eachother as if we were eachother's life line. Rosie came running in and Becker picked her up and she put her arms around us "Thank you for letting daddy come home" she whispered.

We had decided to take her to the park to feed the ducks, we brought some bread on the way and when we got there Rosie ran striaght towards the pond and started throwing little bits of bread. Me and Becker held hands and walked behind her and I felt so happy and I hadn't felt this happy since before me and Becker broke up.

I heard Rosie scream and me and Becker turned to her and seen a baby swan chasing her trying to get the bed, she threw it a whole slice and it grabbed it before returning to the water. We sat on a bench behind her and watched her as she fed the ducks "Mummy, daddy! Come look!" Rosie called, we walked towards her and we seen her crouching down looking at some eggs. "Are there baby ducks in there?" she asked, Becker knelt down to her level and nodded.

An hour later we managed to drag her away from the duck eggs and we made our way home as a family. We stopped off to get Becker's things on the way and Rosie ran in to help him take his pictures down on his special wall 'carefully' as she put it, she said that he was a strong man and he could ruin them.

When we got home Becker put his things in the bedroom before coming back into the living room, he sat down on the sofa inbetween me and Rosie "I'm happy to have my girls back" he kissed my cheek and the top of Rosie's head.

**Becker**

I'm home, I'm finally home with my girls... my family. I was not going to make another mistake like that again, there was no one more important in my life then Rosie and Jess. They were my life and there was no way that I was going to mess that up again because now that I've realised what life was like without Jess and Rosie, I really didn't want to go back there again.

The rest of the day me and the girls spent as a family, we made cupcakes that obviously had to have pink icing according to Rosie cupcakes were not real cupcakes unless they had pink icing.

Once they were done we sat on the sofa and put on her new banana's in pajamas DVD and ate the cupcakes whilst we watched. This is the life.

**OK you amazing people... Review and suscribe :) xxxx**


	14. The End Maybe

Hey guys... I'm not getting many reviews now :( so I think I may end this story here as it is good ending and if there is a popular demand then I think I might write a sequal

Thanks for all the reviews and support on this story you have all been amazing! Lots Of Love Aramantha xoxoxo


End file.
